Road to Recovery
by julie20007
Summary: basically, how Sara recovered from the incident with the miniature killer. T, just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first ever C

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever C.S.I fanfiction, so please be nice. This is set after Sara sees Grissom's badge at the end of 'Dead Doll' and moves on from there showing Sara's recovery from the trauma that she went through under the car.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own C.S.I, if I did, Sara wouldn't have left and Catherine and Warrick would be together.**

The helicopter landed on top of the nearest hospital and an emergency team was standing by to treat Sara, who had lost consciousness again on route to the hospital, Grissom moved out of the way and watched helplessly as the doctors who would be treating Sara removed her from the helicopter and took her into the hospital.

Grissom followed the team down to trauma 1 and waited.

What felt like hours later to Grissom, when in reality it was only minutes later, the rest of the team showed up, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Jim and even Dr Robbins.

Catherine sat down beside her best friend and took his hand, which gained his attention. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"About what?"

"You and Sara."

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

Catherine was apparently satisfied with the answer that he gave as she changed the subject. "The sheriff won't let us investigate this one." She told her supervisor.

"Cause it was Sara, right?"

"Well yeah, so we can all be there for you guys." Warrick answered.

Grissom smiled slightly at his friends, at times like this, he realised how much like a family they all were, he was prevented from answering by one of the doctor's who was treating Sara.

"Mr Grissom, I'm doctor Smith, I'm one of the team treating Ms Sidle."

Grissom shook the hand that was held out by the doctor. "How is she?" Grissom asked.

"We had to perform surgery to repair internal injuries, the surgery went well and she's resting comfortably in ICU until she wakes up."

"Will she make a full recovery?"

"Yes, in time, with some physiotherapy, she will make a complete recovery."

Grissom sighed in relief "Can we see her?" he asked.

"Only one at a time." Doctor Smith said

Doctor Smith led the team to the ICU and told them to wait outside Sara's room whilst Grissom was in there.

Grissom entered the room cautiously, when he saw Sara lying on the bed with a drip in her arm and nothing to help her breathe, all there was, was a heart monitor which was beeping steadily in time with her heart beat.

There was a chair next to the bed and Grissom sat in it at took her hand.

**Well that's it for now, I'm going for my lunch. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible as I have 8 other stories that are currently on going.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry about the wait, I've been busy with college and have forgotten about updating,so I have a plan to update everything once a week, I don't make any promises as I have a memory like a sieve. Here we go.**

Grissom was sat beside Sara holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up. He didn't have to wait for long as around 15 minutes later, after all the rest of the team had been in to see her, Sara's eyes fluttered open. He let out a breath that he didn't realise that he'd been holding, he smiled at her and then got up and walked to the door to call on one of Sara's Doctors.

When Grissom came back, he sat down beside Sara and took her hand "I'm sorry." he told her

"Have you slept?" she asked

"No." he answered

Sarah told him to get some sleep, so he rested his head on her bed and fell asleep quickly.

The Doctor that had spoken to Grissom when they had put Sara into ICU came into the room and smiled when he saw the couple before him, Mr Grissom had finally fallen asleep with his head on the edge of Ms Sidle's bed, she was holding his hand tightly as he slept.

Doctor Smith walked over to the bed and took note of Sara's vitals and then turned to the woman herself "How are you feeling Ms Sidle?" he asked

"Can you call me Sara please?" she asked "I have had enough of Doctors calling me Ms Sidle to last mea lifetime."

"Why?"

"I spent a lot of time in emergency as a child." she said as Grissom woke up

**Ok, I know that this is really short, but I thought that I should put up something as I haven't touched this since the day I began it. I've not really been able to concentrate on my fics lately as my dog is about to have puppies and I've had to watch her. Hopefully she'll have them tonight and I'll be able to update tomorrow.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**

**PS I promise the next chapter will be longer, a lot longer, Sara's injuries will be explained and Catherine will come by for a visit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry about the wait with this, but a lot has happened since I last updated, I won't go into it as most of it will upset me. Anyway, I think I said that Sara's injuries will be explained in this chapter**

Sara looked at the Doctor who eventually agreed with her request. "Well, Sara, you have a lot of injuries, not the least of which is a concussion, it's not a bad one, so we let you sleep. You've got some bruised ribs, but they'll heal quickly, as will your cuts and abrasions on your arms, legs, neck and face. The worst of your injuries is infact your broken arm, we've set it and put it in a cast, so you'll need to come back in 6 to 8 weeks to have it removed." he told her "Finally, you're dehydrated, which is what this drip is for, you need to get some fluids, but all going well, you should be released from here tomorrow, but you'll be moved on to another ward for 24 hours observation before we let you go home. Do you understand all that?"

"Yeah." she said "I'm a C.S.I, I see injuries like this from car accidents all the time, but I wasn't in a car accident."

"They told me you'd been under a car."

"I had, but I was put there." she said "Someone tried to kill me by putting me under the car and leaving me to die. And they knew that if my death was ruled a car accident that they would get away with it."

The Doctor nodded "I'll leave you to get some sleep." and with that he stood and left Sara alone.

Shortly after he left, Grissom woke up.

"Hey." she said when he looked at her

"Hi." he smiled back.

Suddenly the door opened and Catherine entered "Hi Sara." she said "You gave us all quite a scare."

"I'm sorry." she said "I should never have gone with her."

At that moment, the door opened and one of the other cops came in. "Hi Sara, look, I know that you're expecting Brass to deal with this, but the Sheriff won't let him." he said "So, can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah." she said, taking both Grissom and Catherine's hands for support and she began to tell her story.

**Right, I thought that I would just give you a quick update. So there you go, it's what I think you would call a peace offering for not updating for so long**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	4. Apology

Hi, guys.

I'm so sorry for the wait, you've all probably forgotten about this, and that's fine as I've not been able to update this because I have no internet on my laptop, so feel free to give me abuse for not updating, I probably deserve it, however, I will be writing this on my laptop and I won't start posting until it's completed.

I'm also, probably going to take a while because I do have other works in progress at this moment in time and I only have so much time, which at the moment isn't a lot and when I finally get a job, it'll be much worse.

Anyway, I'll stop boring you now.

TTFN

Julie


End file.
